Moondragon
by sshg316
Summary: A collection of DM/LL drabbles and ficlets written for the DM/LL Last Drabble Writer Standing community on LiveJournal.
1. Ridiculously Humiliating Gesture

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters and settings. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

**A/N: This will be a series of Draco/Luna drabble and ficlets that were written for the Draco/Luna Last Drabble Writer Standing community at LiveJournal. I may add more every now and then as the Muse inspires, but as it stands now, there are five total.**

**

* * *

**

Title: Draco Malfoy and the Ridiculously Humiliating Romantic Gesture  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Your drabble must be inspired by the following quote: "All glory comes from daring to begin." - Eugene F. Ware It must contain a hijinks of some sort... And finally it must be 300 words. Exactly.  
Comments: Draco goes to extremes to gain Luna's attention. Nothing ventured, nothing gained… right?

* * *

**Draco Malfoy and the Ridiculously Humiliating Romantic Gesture**

** ~o0o~**

Draco was one of only a handful of former Slytherins who had accepted the Headmistress' invitation to Alumni Day at Hogwarts. Not that he cared; he hadn't come for them.

He'd come for _her_.

Luna, however, took no notice of him from where she sat with her friends, her dreamy-eyed gaze occasionally wandering about the Quidditch pitch, but never in his direction.

Hidden below the stands, Draco stared longingly. She exuded serenity and kindness. After years spent in agonizing terror and then numbing regret, he needed that in his life. He needed her.

It was purely selfish on his part, but then he was an inherently selfish creature. He had nothing to offer her—the Malfoy name and prestige were extinct. But he could love her. Maybe she could love him, too.

If she ever got around to noticing him.

So if he had to lower himself to this sort of ridiculous gesture to garner her attention, then so be it. After all, nothing ventured, nothing gained.

Merlin, he hoped his father never caught wind of this.

He pulled his "secret weapon" from his pocket and returned it to normal size. Ignoring the stares and sniggers, he maneuvered through the crowd until he was standing beside Luna.

His jaw clenched as he fought back a blush whilst he awaited her reaction with bated breath.

Nothing.

Damn it all to—

A hand slipped into his.

"That's a lovely hat you have, Draco."

Her lilting voice was a balm to his battered soul. He glanced at her, smiling smugly as his gaze met hers.

And so they stood in the section meant for neither of their houses, a Gryffindor lion perched upon Luna's head… and a Hufflepuff badger curled atop Draco's.

Her hand in his was worth every moment of utter humiliation.


	2. All the World's a Stage

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters and settings. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

Title: All the World's a Stage  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: T for a particular word  
Prompt: Incorporate a line from either "Lose Yourself" by Eminem or "A Thread Cut With A Carving Knife" by Stars.  
Comments: Set in Book 7 but with a few… back story insinuations.

**

* * *

**

**All the World's a Stage**

**~o0o~**

The dim light from the stairwell was just enough to reveal Ollivander's prone form curled up in the far corner. With wand outstretched, Draco placed the bowl of soup on the floor, carefully sliding it into the room.

"Tuck in, _sir_," he said with a sneer, in case anyone was listening. He wasn't to speak to their "guest," but the old wizard might not wake in time to eat otherwise. Ollivander was too frail to miss another feeding.

If Draco had learned one thing about himself throughout this entire ordeal, it was that he didn't want anyone's blood on his hands—not even indirectly.

He was about to return to the relative comfort of the upper floor when a familiar voice echoed against the damp stone.

"Draco?"

Fear slid down his spine like a finger. It couldn't be her. She was a pure-blood—they had no reason to take her. As if that would stop them, his conscience taunted.

Then she stepped from the shadows, her pale, stringy hair a tangled mess and her protuberant eyes larger still in her colorless face. "I was going home for the Christmas hols. They took me off the train."

Draco lurched toward her, his hands seeking… finding. They clung to each other, her body shaking from head to toe in the cool air.

"Are you still having nightmares?" she asked against his neck.

He choked back a hysterical laugh; only Luna would worry about his dreams whilst held prisoner in his musty cellar.

"I have to get you out of here," he said. "We'll leave together." His mind frantically searched for a way to make their escape.

"No."

He leaned back to look at her. "Are you mad?"

"I have to help Mr Ollivander… and I won't be the cause of harm to you. The war—"

"Fuck the war!" he whispered fiercely.

Luna merely smiled serenely. "All the world's a stage, Draco. You're playing your part—I must play mine."

His stomach twisted. "I can't leave you here."

"I'll be fine," Luna promised. "You really should be going—they'll come looking for you soon. I'll make sure Mr Ollivander eats."

Defeated, knowing for now there was nothing he could do, he turned to leave. "I will return," he swore.

"Draco?"

His step faltered.

"Try not to dream a dream tonight."

He closed his eyes against the pain. "Dreams are all I have."


	3. His Mirage

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters and settings. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

Title: His Mirage  
Word Count: 150  
Rating: G  
Prompt: We had to choose from a list of natural phenomena and include it in a story. 150 words.  
Comments: Draco waits for Luna, even if she isn't real.

* * *

**His Mirage**

**~o0o~**

"Draco."

Vacant gray eyes remained fixed on the weathered stone of his makeshift cell, refusing the siren's call.

"I love you."

Pain and longing sliced through him like shards of glass, shredding his already battered heart.

"Please. Look at me."

He remained steadfast. He had been closeted in this hellhole long enough to know that she was nothing more than an apparition, a mirage so real that he would reach for her, only for her to dissolve into a cloudlike mist at the barest touch of his fingers.

He needed her to stay… just a little longer.

"Did you know that the northern lights are caused by the flatulence of the Pooterfarctus bird?"

Unbidden, a coarse bark of laughter escaped his lips.

He turned his head.

"Luna—"

She smiled, then faded away.

He closed his eyes. She would return, the only oasis in the arid desert of his mind.


	4. Mine

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters and settings. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

Title: Mine  
Word Count: 400  
Rating: T for language  
Prompt: Write a story based off of or involving a song by The Beatles. 400 words or less.  
Comments: Inspired by The Beatles' song, "Keep Your Hands Off My Baby."

* * *

**Mine**

**~o0o~**

Drink in hand, Draco frowned as he slowly skirted the perimeter of the dance floor, his icy gaze fixed upon one particular dancing couple. Dark and light, even he had to grudgingly admit they made a striking pair as they gyrated about.

Only one problem: That was _his_ witch.

And the bastard with his hands all over her? He snorted into his drink. Yeah, that would be his so called best friend.

He sneered as Luna smiled up at her dance partner, her boisterous laughter easily heard even over the pulsing music. A low growl escaped his throat; that smile belonged to _him_. So did that laugh. It was all his. _She_ was his. Draco didn't like anyone, not even his best friend, usurping his place. And Blaise Zabini would do well to remember that.

Just because they were friends didn't mean he would share everything. Sure, they'd shared before—favorite brooms, sweets sent by their mothers during OWLs, that sort of thing. But if Blaise thought for one second that Draco was going to share his witch… well, he'd best hope it didn't come to that. After all, he was a Malfoy—he could end him and dispose of the body without anyone knowing the wiser.

Another peal of laughter interrupted his murderous thoughts, and Draco's gaze softened as he watched her. He might have noticed her long blond hair was a curtain of silk falling all the way to her waist. Or perhaps he might have taken note of her luminescent skin or her subtle yet tempting curves. Instead, all he saw was the sparkle in her grey eyes and the brilliant smile that lit up her face.

All right, so he supposed he couldn't kill Blaise after all. Not when she was so happy.

The bastard.

Feeling petulant—and just a wee bit possessive—he turned away and headed toward the bar to order another firewhisky. It was when his back was to the dance floor that he felt her eyes upon him. Turning, he wasn't surprised to see her dreamy gaze focused solely on him even as she danced.

_Take that, you fuckwit_. She's mine, he thought with no small amount of satisfaction.

Draco smirked as he raised his glass in her direction; that was _his_ ring sparkling on her slender finger.

Blaise might have borrowed her for a dance, but that was all he'd get.


	5. La belle dame sans merci

_Disclaimer: JKR owns all recognizable characters and settings. No copyright infringement is intended._

_

* * *

_

Title: La belle dame sans merci  
Word Count: 300  
Rating: T  
Prompt: Dark!Draco (i.e. he's a DE)  
Comments: War does interesting things to people. (I went a little dark on both sides here...)

* * *

**La belle dame sans merci**

**~o0o~**

Luna appeared in the isolated clearing with a gentle _pop_. She was a tad put out with her friends for having teased her. Honestly, she no idea why the Death Eaters insisted on referring to her with such a ridiculous term. It wasn't at all fitting. Well, she was a woman, but other than that...

_La belle dame sans merci_. Lunacy.

She grinned at her unintended pun, then entered the prison tent. "Hullo, Draco Malfoy," she greeted the bound wizard pleasantly. His usual arrogance had been replaced with thinly veiled uncertainty. She supposed she couldn't blame him; it had taken her hours to help clean up the mess he'd made at Grimmauld Place.

"You know, you really ought to have been more careful. You could have killed someone."

Draco eyed her warily. "That _was_ the intention."

"I know," Luna replied sadly. "You have two choices: Azkaban, or I can set you free."

He looked at her oddly. "Set me free?"

"Of course."

He shook his head, as if trying to make sense of her words. "Erm… set me free."

"All right," Luna agreed happily. "Ready?"

Draco nodded, his relief almost tangible.

She raised her wand. "_Avada Kedavra_," she said simply, her tone almost wistful. She watched dispassionately as Draco fell limp, his body bathed in the green light of death.

Tutting at the waste of life, Luna prepared the body of her erstwhile schoolmate for transport. She paused when his robes fell open, her eyes lingering on the Dark Mark imprinted upon his chest, black ink forever frozen against porcelain skin. How awful it must have been for him, being at the beck and call of a monster.

And they said she was without mercy.

How could that be? She had set him free.

Death Eaters could be so silly.


End file.
